the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Ilgin Arman
Ilgin Arman is a Turkish international student studying at Evergreen Institute in St. Louis, Missouri. She is also a member of Crescent Genesis, a hacker's circle. Biography Early life Born in Ankara, Turkey, on May 30, 1997, Ilgin Arman had a rather quiet childhood. She is described as a rather introverted woman who never really talked to anybody except her close friends, although she wasn't hesitant to meet new people. She graduated high school early at the age of 15 due to an unusually high IQ that she was gifted with at birth due to unknown causes. College career Despite graduating high school, she held off on going to college until the age of 21, when she started her first year as a freshman at Istanbul University. During her second year there, she signed up for an overseas program in which she went abroad for an entire semester. She was 22 at this point. As part of her overseas program, Ilgin enrolled in Evergreen Institute, where she became acquainted with Edward Maglio, Kyle Bates, Harper Michaels, Mason Davidson, and many other fellow students. She became incredibly close with another Turkish student, Murad Khalid (who, unbeknownst to Ilgin, was also an assassin for the Babylon Coalition masquerading as a private detective), whom she later began dating. Losing Murad and discovering Babylon After finishing her first semester overseas, Ilgin returned home to Turkey to find that Murad had been murdered by the Russian Mafia. Confused and stunned, Ilgin decided to investigate Murad's death. This led her to the Babylon Coalition, a network of assassins and cyber-terrorists seeking to destabilize other countries through sabotage and terrorism. Alarmed by this information, she went public, bringing awareness of the Coalition's awareness to the public, much to the alarm of the Coalition itself, which retaliated by sending assassins after Ilgin to silence her before she could do any more damage. Kidnapping and rescue To prevent Ilgin from telling the press about the existence of the Babylon Coalition, operatives Bradley Houghton and Nathan Thornton kidnapped Ilgin while she was returning home from a party with friends in Instanbul. Unbeknownst to the kidnappers, Ilgin's capture was witnessed by a group of tourists, who immediately called the police, but were unable to get a description of the kidnappers themselves since they had concealed their faces with balaclavas and wore dark clothing. However, they were able to get a description of the vehicle to the police. While held captive, Ilgin was subjected to brutal treatment by her captors; they kept her in the cabin for hours on end and repeatedly taunted her with threats against her friends and family members. At one point, she attempted to escape her kidnappers with the help of American tourists Ava Clancy, Rachel Dunaway and Fern Hughes while her captors were away, but was stymied when her kidnappers abruptly returned and assaulted all three of them to prevent Ilgin from getting away. All three of them were rescued by another group of tourists, led by ex-British Army officer Ethan Barnett. After subduing Bradley and Nathan, Ethan and his comrades brought Ilgin to the nearest police station, where they gave a statement to the police and helped Ilgin expose the Babylon Coalition's existence to the public. Life with PTSD However, the kidnapping left Ilgin with PTSD ; she became incredibly paranoid while traveling at night and she contemplated buying a gun to defend herself so she wouldn't be taken again. Her friends and family were divided among the issue, with her father instead suggesting she take self-defense classes the next time she went abroad. Prior to the start of her next semester overseas, Ilgin began taking martial arts classes. Reunion with Sezen Sometime after her kidnapping, Ilgin was abruptly reunited with her cousin Sezen Ulas, who was preparing to go to war during the Venezuelan Civil War at the time. She had a moment with Sezen to have some "cousin time", as there were no promises whether Sezen would return from Venezuela alive, before the latter departed for Venezuela to fight in the civil war. Personal details Personality Ilgin appears to be an introvert, but given the time she can be quite close to the people she repeatedly comes in contact with. An example of this was Murad Khalid, with whom Ilgin fell madly in love after about six months. Murad wasn't the only person Ilgin grew to care greatly about, however: she was also close to fellow students Edward Maglio, Kyle Bates, Mason Davidson, Doug Harris, Marsha Maglio, and Natalie Maglio during her time abroad. Physical appearance Ilgin is an olive-skinned Turkish brunette with long, brown hair. She is 5'7" and weighs 128 lbs. Habits and beliefs For the first couple years of her life, Ilgin was agnostic. However, it is revealed that she has read the Bible, the Koran, and various other holy texts. Her most common critique of the various religions was that they are too "vague" and too "self-contradictory" to be the ultimate truth. For instance, she regards Jesus' claim to be the only way to God to be too "ambiguous." While a Christian holds that John 14:6 indicates that one must accept what Jesus Christ did for a person to be saved, someone else could get the wrong idea and think that Jesus' death, burial and resurrection means everybody goes to Heaven, even if they ''didn't ''believe in Jesus. As time went on, she became a sort of a mix between Ignosticism and Absurdism, She is absurdist in the sense that she agrees that it is obvious that life has no real objective meaning, yet everybody acts like there is and attempts to find it (and they all fail). She also holds that meaning of life is subjective, that everybody has their own idea of the meaning of life, and that because everyone has different definitions of what the purpose of life is. When faced with the Gospel and how Christians argue that it gives life meaning and purpose, Ilgin has been known to counter with the following question: "What is the purpose of a belief in God?" (I.E: How do you know for sure your faith actually gives you meaning?). However, Ilgin is also an Ignostic, believing that the word "God" is meaningless because everybody has contradictory definitions of who or what God is, and that other theological positions assume too much about the concept of god. She even goes so far as to maintain that all the religions are actually forms of willful ignorance in disguise, arguing that the fact that nobody can agree on the proper definition of God ''proves ''that the question of the existence of God is nothing more than a meaningless idea, even if we're "without excuse" (Romans 1:19). Gallery Meet Ilgin Arman.jpg Ilgin Arman.jpg Cagla Irmak as Belgin Ulas.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Evergreen Institute Students